world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072714EricEnzo
04:45 -- cynicalCompositions CC began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 16:45 -- 04:45 CC: -Sorry about my absence, Enzo.- 04:46 AT: ∴ Oh, Eric, welcome back; ∴ 04:46 CC: -Quite a few things happened in succession.- 04:46 AT: ∴ Good to hear from you again; I trust you're well. ∴ 04:47 CC: -Yes.- 04:48 AT: ∴ I've had a few things happen to me as well. ∴ 04:49 CC: -Considering Thiago is not on, I see no need to create the memo.- 04:50 AT: ∴ Indeed; He undoubtedly will be back. ∴ 04:51 CC: -Speaking of Thiago, how is he?- 04:51 AT: ∴ Well, as far as I know; He is at the very least safe. ∴ 04:52 CC: -Did something happen to him?- 04:53 CC: -You don't seem so sure about yourself.- 04:53 AT: ∴ No no, nothing to him specifically; forgive me I'm afraid I can't elaborate much on that statement. ∴ 04:54 CC: -I understand.- 04:54 AT: ∴ Do you? ∴ 04:54 AT: ∴ I mean, thank you. ∴ 04:54 CC: -You are welcome.- 04:54 AT: ∴ How's your story coming along? ∴ 04:55 CC: -It is coming along.- 04:56 CC: -And Enzo...- 04:56 AT: ∴ Yes? ∴ 04:56 CC: -It is perfectly fine to keep secrets from me.- 04:56 AT: ∴ I assure you, it's not personal; Things have become complicated. ∴ 04:57 CC: -I see.- 04:57 CC: -Have you found out anymore information about cthonicCatamite or SBASE?- 04:59 AT: ∴ Ah Darmok, yes he may ore may not be mad, but he does have a specific way of talking. ∴ 04:59 CC: -His name is Darmok.- 05:00 CC: -That is quite the hardy name.- 05:00 AT: ∴ Indeed; he's an interesting fellow, though I still haven't actually spoken to him yet. ∴ 05:00 CC: -How did you find out his name?- 05:01 AT: ∴ Oh, Milly mentioned it, if I recall correctly. ∴ 05:02 CC: -Who is Milly?- 05:02 AT: ∴ A mutual friend, she and Darmok are close I believe. ∴ 05:03 CC: -Interesting.- 05:05 AT: ∴ Yes, We've met some interesting characters over the past months. ∴ 05:05 CC: -I was recently reflecting on my coversation I had with Darmok, and I noticed something peculiar.- 05:06 AT: ∴ What's that? ∴ 05:06 CC: -He types in dark purple.- 05:07 AT: ∴ Yes. Yes he does. ∴ 05:07 CC: -Isn't standard for trolls to type in their blood colour?- 05:07 AT: ∴ Yes. Yes it is. ∴ 05:07 CC: -Do you see where I am going with this?- 05:08 AT: ∴ I assure you, your assumption is, um, more than likely accurate. ∴ 05:09 CC: -He is most likely very dangerous.- 05:10 CC: -Do you agree?- 05:10 AT: ∴ He's certainly odd, I'll give you that. ∴ 05:11 CC: -Purple bloods have a tendency to be violent,- 05:11 AT: ∴ All I know of the cooler colored bloods is they tend to be royalty, and the purple are the judges or something. ∴ 05:12 CC: -Weren't the purple bloods responsible for the extinction of one of the blood castes?- 05:13 AT: ∴ Well, if we're to blame the "culling" that the Trolls do on anything, the blame would be with the Condescendence. ∴ 05:15 AT: ∴ But that's just troll culture, Who knows if these purple bloods are simply soldiers following orders; ∴ 05:15 AT: ∴ that being said, I'm sure there are those of them that enjoy their work. ∴ 05:16 CC: -I swear there was something special about the purple blooded trolls. But I may be wrong.- 05:17 AT: ∴ Oh, you refer to the supposed "powers" certain hemospectrums are inherrent to? ∴ 05:19 CC: -Yes.- 05:20 CC: -It was something that made them rampage often.- 05:21 AT: ∴ I admitt, I have not seen any evidence that this is anything but propaganda from the crown to keep humans and low bloods paralyzed. ∴ 05:22 CC: -Alright then.- 05:22 CC: -Well, I have to go. Ciao!- 05:22 AT: ∴ Take care, Eric. I hope we will speak again. ∴ 05:23 CC: -As do I.- 05:23 -- cynicalCompositions CC ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 17:23 --